Return of the Black Widow
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Stephanie announces that Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora are coming to perform live on WWE. That's not all she says she has a surprise for everyone that not even the wrestlers and divas know what it is. Everyone tries to guess of the surprise. What could it be? Enjoy :)
Stephanie has the whole world wondering what the big surprise that she announced last week is going to be. She told the world Friday that special guests Iggy Azalea and Rita Ora was coming for a performance but there would be a surprise during the performance. Even the superstars and diva's want to know what is going to happen. They know that Stephanie and the guest of honor know what is going to happen. Though every time they ask the singers what's going on they simply respond: "I'm sorry I can't tell you." They were all getting frustrated but do get to going to do their work. CM Punk comes out too they think that he's the surprise, the return of CM Punk as he comes out before Paige's and Naomi's match.

"Don't get to excited. I'm not you're surprise. You're surprise is coming, I'm going to sit over there with some popcorn and enjoy the show."says Punk

He heads over near commentary and pulls up a chair and gets out his popcorn ready to watch, who knows what's with superstars and popcorn but they love it. Everyone was once again confused. The two diva's were told to go ahead and start despite Iggy and Rita was about to sing. The two diva's just shrugged and got their game face on, they weren't ready to disobey orders. They can handle the audience's screams and boos they can handle two singers singing their song in the middle of it. Iggy and Rita came out in the middle of the fight on time like they were suppose to do, they also knew this fight would last longer than the other diva fights, it was planned that way. The band that would back both girls up started up and it was clear what song they were going to do, everyone knows this song by now: "Black Widow". The crowd is getting ecstatic wondering what is going to happen. The divas and wrestlers backstage are glued to the tv's very confused. If CM Punk isn't the surprise then what is?

"I'm gonna love ya. Until you hate me. And I'm gonna show ya. What's really crazy. You should've known better. Than to mess with me, honey.I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love love ya, gonna love a black widow, baby." sings Rita

"This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same. First we're both down to play then somehow you go went from nothing to something, liking to loving. It was us against the world and now we just fucking. It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you. Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you. I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between. Might, might be me believing what you say that you never it'll last forever but now forever ain't as it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this were different from my last but now you got it as it all plays out I see it couldn't be sing." sings/raps Iggy

Rita does start singing but what gets everyone's attention off the divas' and has the divas' freeze as well is when she sings: "And I'm gonna show ya. What's really crazy" Aj Lee comes out and runs down the ramp full speed. She doesn't even stop climbing into the ring, the girls don't have time to react at all. They are still in shock and wondering what is going on right now. She smiles at both divas and without missing a beat she gives Paige a shining wizard then a crossbody to both girls. Paige just lays there on the ground can't really move, when Aj gets Naomi into a spinning black widow. Naomi can't do nothing but tap out once she gets on her knees. When Aj releases it she kicks Naomi in the face and now Naomi is down and out as well. She smiles at what she just did and CM Punk gives her a mic. She smiles and waits for the song to end before she starts talking.

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! I'm back people and thanks babe for the mic and thanks girls for the song it set up an awesome return. You too are awesome. I'm back and better than ever! I couldn't stand how low the diva's championship has been taken by a lot of hoes in short shorts!No one will ever make a joke out of the championship again. I am back and I will get my champion belt back! Charlotte! I'm coming for you and you better be ready!" says AJ

Charlotte blinks a bit before smiling taking it as a challenge and accepting it without speaking a words. The black widow's day won't come again if she has any say of it. She earned her right to be called "Divas Champion" and no one, especially not a little psychopath will take her belt. It's time to put a spider in her place.

The End


End file.
